


A Spoken Vow

by afteriwake



Series: nongentorum [77]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, One Night Stands, POV Molly Hooper, Post-Reichenbach, Pregnant Molly, Promises, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart, Surprises, scared Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly finds out she's pregnant with Sherlock's child after one night together after his "death," and she gets a surprise visitor when she tries to figure out what to do.





	A Spoken Vow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NSquared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSquared/gifts), [angelsong87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsong87/gifts).



> So this prompt for the first sentence was originally given to me (when I hit my 900 followers milestone and started this series) by **Nsquared** , and I'd never figured out a way to answer it that made me happy until tonight, when I was writing backdated prompts for Molly Hooper Appreciation Week. This one answers the Day 5 prompt "The Wrong Trouser Of Time." It had been picked for answering a few months back by **angelsong87**.

“No, no, no, no, no, we aren’t ready… We aren’t ready for kids yet!” Molly planted her hands on the counter, still half-gripping the pregnancy test. “ _I’m_ not ready.”

This was all a disaster. She hadn't planned for any of this, not in the slightest. One night between them, that was all. One night before he tromped off to the first of the nine hundred or so countries he’d have to go to to take Moriarty’s organization down. One night where it hadn’t been planned and they didn’t take precautions.

One night that, now, left her in an awkward position. 

She lifted her head up and looked at the mirror, at her reflection. She knew there were ways he could be told. His brother...that was a start. Then they could decide how to handle this. She was sure she wasn’t going to give the baby up, but there were other things at play, other things to consider. She lifted a hand up to toss the test in the rubbish bin and then swallowed. She was scared, and had every reason to be scared, and all she wanted was some comfort from _him_.

She was going to leave the loo to get her mobile, which was on the kitchen worktop, when she heard the very particular creak in her stairs. Oh, bloody hell, someone was after her. She silently opened the door and went into her bedroom, going for the protection she’d been given when she agreed to take part in faking Sherlock’s death. Not many people could have guns legally, but she was among them now.

She’d just gotten to the nightstand drawer to pull it out when she heard the door open. Without thinking, she picked up the book on her nightstand and threw it in the direction of the door instead. _The Historian_ was a rather heavy book, it might give her a moment…

“Your aim is horrible.”

She felt her body freeze at the last voice she had expected to hear but the one she wanted to hear most and then a moment later she was dashing across the room, throwing her arms around Sherlock’s waist. “What are you _doing_ here?” she asked.

“I was summoned by Mycroft for a meeting and then Anthea said you made a certain purchase at Tesco and I decided to come see you before I left again,” he said, awkwardly wrapping his arms around you. “Are you?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

“Oh,” he said, but despite the surprise in his voice he tightened his arms around her. “Are you planning to keep the baby?”

“I _want_ to,” she said, pulling back slightly to look at him. “Do you...are you...”

“There is no one I would rather be tied to for the rest of my life,” Sherlock said. “I did not have relations with you simply to give you what you wanted. I...suppose I wanted to. You are important to me, Molly. You have been for a longer time than I’ve been willing to admit.”

She nodded, biting her lip. She hadn’t expected him to say he loved her; she didn’t ever expect him to say that. But this meant so much. She still didn’t know if she _should_ keep the baby, though, if she and the baby would be safe. “Are we going to be safe?” she asked.

“I will make sure of it, and so will my brother,” he said. “Even if anything happens, you both will be safe, I promise. I promise. Nothing will happen to you if I can help it, no matter what I have to give to ensure it. Even my life, if need be.”

“Don’t say that,” Molly said, her eyes wide. “Don’t you dare say that. Don’t even think you won’t be back. I couldn’t bear it. You have to think you’ll come back to me.” She paused. “To us.”

“I will do my best but I’m not in control of my fate,” he said. “If I was, this would have gone so differently. I would have courted you, given you more, not been so greedy.”

She nodded and then pressed close to him, letting him hold her. She felt safe at his words, because she knew the vow he had made, he would keep no matter what. And though she knew she would do a lot of this on her own, or at least without the Holmes brother she would want by her side, the fact that there would be a child to come back to, not just her, made her think he would try his damnedest to come home to them.

When he lifted her chin up and kissed her softly, she knew, then, that it would be alright. Everything would be fine because he would give everything to make sure it was. And as the kiss became more hungry, and their hands began to move to shed clothing, she knew even if he never said the words to her that he loved her. He loved her and he cherished her and there would be no regrets for how all of this came about, just a future for them, hopefully, when his work was done. She would hold onto that potential future in the dark times and pray to every God in the book to keep him safe.

She wanted her future with him, with their child, whatever it took.


End file.
